


留声机里的歌声

by withoutleaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 塔尔科特偶然得到了作为爷爷遗产的留声机，里面有着难以想象的动人歌声。塔尔科特试图发掘其中的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

塔尔科特接手这处房产完全是个意外。  
名义上，这是他去世多年的爷爷留下的遗产，但在塔尔科特模糊的童年记忆里，他对这座位于火山脚下的废弃木屋毫无印象——他甚至觉得这栋破败不堪的小屋称不上是财产。但这片地方将被尼弗尔海姆开发，木屋即将被拆毁，只等他收拾走里面的遗物。  
拉巴提欧火山周遭异常炎热干燥，木屋在一片只有砂石的荒漠里勉强伫立着。塔尔科特看到附近有蝎子出没，只好小心翼翼地朝木屋挪过去。木屋上的门已经不知所踪，只留下光秃秃的门框，狭小的空间里只摆有一个箱子和一张桌子，上面还覆盖着一层厚厚的沙土。  
塔尔科特叹了口气，用手拂开尘土。  
爷爷一直很呵护他，但他却犯了无法挽回的错误。塔尔科特尽量不让自己想下去，于是开始打量从桌上发现的一份报纸。报纸褪色得厉害，照片处都只剩下斑驳的黑白印记。泛黄的边缘已经发脆了，他小心地捧着，还是免不了让纸屑簌簌落下。  
首版是加拉德失守的消息，这是塔尔科特出生之前的事情了。  
翻开下一页，他才发现这不是一份报纸，或者说不是一份完整的，而是许许多多的首版，爷爷把它们折在一起了。  
卡宴岬失守，雷斯特尔姆被攻占，里德地区封锁线被冲破，印索穆尼亚沦陷。以及后面还有很多场小战役的报道，路西斯的军队迂回着发起反击，然而败多胜少。  
都不是什么轻松的消息，尽管这些事件发生在塔尔科特年幼的时候，但他对那种情势不断恶化的状况记忆犹新。这之后他们开始流亡，但后续的报纸上也并没有出现什么好消息。他允许自己出一会儿神，然后匆匆翻完了报纸，果然都是这类的新闻。  
只有一张是例外。塔尔科特翻来覆去地看了好几遍，但那上面大半版面都被寻人启事占去，只在底端留下印讣告的位置。其实以上面字迹的残存程度来看，那已经不足以让人看出是一则讣告了，塔尔科特能断定这点，不过是因为那段时期里，几乎每天都有讣告出现在那里。  
开始是战争时期，之后是尼弗尔海姆的大清洗，为路西斯王室效忠的人的名字，大都出现在了那里。  
客观来说，现在和平已经到来了，尽管不尽如人意。塔尔科特掀开箱盖，在一片灰尘弥漫里屏息。他凑过去，看到了箱里的物品。  
是一台留声机。即使是塔尔科特很小的时候，磁带也已经普及了。尽管他热爱历史，但对于这种古旧的物品，他除了一句“这是留声机”之外，也说不出什么了。  
啊，不。也许还有一句：“上面还有张唱片”。  
塔尔科特对着留声机轻轻吹一口气，激起来的灰尘呛得他眼泪都出来了。他擦掉眼眶的水迹，露出苦笑。  
爷爷总喜欢做些奇奇怪怪的事情，让他找回幼童时的好奇心。  
·  
修缮清理留声机和唱片不是件容易的事，所幸塔尔科特很有空闲，也有耐心。  
他轻轻地转动着曲柄，留声机发出“喀啦喀啦”的机械声，他深吸一口气，松开手，难掩紧张和期待地凑近它。  
是歌声。  
很轻，也很柔和。由于唱片老化而造成的杂音和间断也成了增加年代感的点缀。塔尔科特奇迹般的感到被安抚，这几天奔波的劳碌和忆及往事的沉重都被歌声缓慢地冲走。他愣愣地支着下巴，等到反应过来的时候，转盘不知何时已停止转动，他不知道自己想到了什么，可能是什么也没想。  
我好像在哪听过。  
塔尔科特眨了眨眼睛，消化着这个忽然浮上脑海的念头。  
爷爷生前放过这首曲子？不是不可能，但自己的印象里留声机从没出现过。  
从别的地方听过？很有可能，这支歌怎么想都是出自专业人士之手，大概是当时很有名的歌唱家？  
不过尽管塔尔科特聚精会神地试图听出一两句歌词，这也只是徒劳。  
但未知总是令人神往的。塔尔科特打开电脑，开始查找起来——也没忘了转动曲柄，让留声机里的温柔女声继续低吟浅唱。  
有什么比两小时的查找后仍然一无所获更令人沮丧的呢？  
比两小时的查找后仍然一无所获，而且发现下半年缴税的份额又增加了。  
塔尔科特不知道有多少人和他一样，每当这种时候就格外怀念路西斯王室的统治，但这显然是被禁止谈论的话题。他在心里估算了一下自己未来的净收入，最终还是像大多数人一样放弃了抱怨，默默思考着开源节流的对策。不是所有人都像阿拉尼雅一样激流勇退还保留了丰厚的积蓄，也不是所有人都像伊格尼斯一样有良好的理财观念，但大家都在努力生活。  
歌曲的事情也许可以问问阿拉尼雅。塔尔科特灵光一现。她当过雇佣兵，消息灵通，更重要的是她已经退休，大概不会介意他的打扰。  
“也该抽空去探望一下伊格尼斯先生。”他想，“视力一直没有恢复，总归会有很多不便的地方。”  
·  
阿拉尼雅托着下巴：“小子，你过来不会就是让我看你清理唱片的吧？”  
“不，不是！”塔尔科特急得满头大汗，拿着软毛刷的手也加快了清理的速度，“我刚刚明明成功放出来了。”  
“小心点。”阿拉尼雅啧声道，“这种老物件可是比骨质疏松的腰还要脆弱的。”  
她话音未落，就听见塔尔科特一声大叫。  
“少咋咋唬唬的。”阿拉尼雅不客气地说，“给我看看。”  
塔尔科特小心翼翼地把唱片捧给她，阿拉尼雅扬起眉毛。“唱片没什么大问题，留声机坏了吧。”她说。  
果然，唱针坏了。  
“在哪里能买到替换的啊？”塔尔科特垂头丧气。  
阿拉尼雅表示爱莫能助。  
塔尔科特拜访伊格尼斯的时候，他正在烤制一堆小蛋糕。  
“还是我来吧？”塔尔科特看着伊格尼斯带上厚厚的手套，准备把托盘从烤箱里取出来。  
“不用了。”伊格尼斯简短地回答。他的动作行云流水，看起来完全了解自己的厨房，反倒是塔尔科特挪动得很小心，生怕碰翻装满食材的容器。伊格尼斯的墨镜在他低头的时候滑下鼻梁，露出了他眼周的伤痕，有些触目惊心。  
撒有一层细细糖霜的小蛋糕分给塔尔科特两个，塔尔科特在伊格尼斯的“小心烫”说出口之前就迫不及待地咬了一大口，一边吸着气一边对味道赞不绝口。一个小蛋糕很快就被消灭，塔尔科特贪恋地舔舔嘴角的草莓酱，向伊格尼斯说明他遇到的困难。  
“留声机的唱针？”伊格尼斯皱眉思索，“也许可以问问格拉迪奥，他们家以前——不对。威廉应该知道，我记得玛格里就有一台留声机。”  
“太好了。”塔尔科特长出一口气，“应该能借用一下他的留声机。”  
“怎么？有收藏的唱片？”  
“是爷爷的收藏。非常、非常温柔的歌声。”塔尔科特一脸神往，“我本来想带去给阿拉尼雅辨认一下歌手，可惜留声机坏了。”  
“这样吗？”伊格尼斯若有所思，“温柔的歌声……”  
“您有印象吗？几十年前的歌唱家？”  
“不，别在意。”伊格尼斯摇摇头，“是想起点其他事情。别让我误导你。如果要去玛格的话，能不能拜托你带点蛋糕给威廉？他经常给我寄乌尔瓦特梅果，却没怎么尝过成品。”  
“没问题。”塔尔科特答道，“不过您每次做这个都要用特涅布莱的食材吗？岂不是很不方便？”  
“路……达斯卡地区的梅果做不出这个味道。”伊格尼斯轻笑，但好像又在叹气，“算是为了保留回忆吧。”  
-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

一曲终了，威廉松开环在胸前的双臂，一副心事重重的样子。  
“您有印象吗？这种歌声？”塔尔科特这次学聪明了，老老实实用手机录下歌声，就算不能在威廉这里得到答案，也可以发给朋友们问问看。  
“幸亏你是来找我帮忙。”威廉说，“我不能多跟你说什么了，总而言之，自己收藏也就算了，别到处传播它。”  
塔尔科特捏着手机：“为什么？”  
“这是违禁品。”威廉拿过一个完全干净的玻璃高脚杯低头擦拭，“播放它是违法的，持有它是违法的。要是播放的时候被人举报了，那现在应该已经人赃俱获，开始对咱俩严刑逼供了。”  
“它连歌词都没有。”  
“嗯哼。”  
塔尔科特软磨硬泡，但威廉始终只用意味不明拟声词回答他，问到关键处，他干脆一声不吭了。塔尔科特还不死心，直到威廉把手里的布扔在吧台上，高脚杯也和木质的桌面发出碰撞声。  
“听着，杰瑞德也不会希望你因为他的遗物而以身犯险，何况这也不是什么非知道不可的事情。”威廉顿了顿，稍微放缓了语气，“回到家听听别的音乐，把它收在书房的小角落里，很快你就会把这件事忘了。”  
“可是——”  
“没有可是。”  
当晚，塔尔科特在骊薇旅店的柔软床铺上辗转难眠。好奇心在折磨他。他仿佛找回了青春期时的反叛精神，想对所谓的禁令不管不顾，完全忘了最初他只是在欣赏一首美妙的音乐。  
什么东西是被禁止的？太多了。一切反对尼弗尔海姆的，一切怀念路西斯的，一切支持阿德鲁德独立的。  
就连诺克提斯殿下赠与他的那套仙人掌雕塑，也在路西斯彻底覆灭后被他自己亲手砸碎，当着帝国士兵的面。他当时还是个孩子，双手颤抖着，在心里一遍又一遍说着“对不起”。  
他本以为自己会更勇敢一点，可他没有。  
他把耳机塞进耳朵，播放他录制下来的歌声。风吹动窗帘，而月亮在这道转瞬即逝的缝隙里洒进柔和的光，照在他脸上。他赤脚走下床，把窗帘拉开，潮湿的风吹过了又消失，只有他耳边的歌声循环往复地播放着。  
听着这样的歌声，即使是因为战争流离失所的人们也能够安枕而眠了吧。爷爷保留着这张被视为违禁品的唱片，大概也是不想让这么温柔的声音彻底消失在世界上吧。  
·  
当威廉在家门口看见塔尔科特的时候，他看起来很想赶走他。  
“算了。”威廉叹气，“我像你这么大的时候，也一样不知道‘小心度日’这四个字怎么写。”  
塔尔科特期待地看着他。  
“如果你指望听到什么惊心动魄的故事，那你要失望了。”威廉警告，“可别说我没有提醒过你。”  
塔尔科特捧着威廉给他倒的热水，使劲点点头。  
“那位女士出身名门，并不是职业的歌唱家。天生的好嗓音，不过真正令人动容的是她歌声里的那种抚慰人心的力量。  
在战争时期，人们格外需要这些。她可以说是完全不盈利的歌手，时不时会录一些唱片，但更多的时候是拜访世界各地，安抚遭受创伤的人。她当时很有影响力，很多人不远千里到特涅布莱，只是为了见她一面。”  
“我为什么完全没有听说过这么一个人？她叫什么名字？”  
“她后来成了政治犯之后，尼弗尔海姆不遗余力地想要把她从历史上抹去。如你所见，相当成功。”威廉选择性忽略了第二个问题，“别打断我。”  
“啊，抱歉。”  
“她有位从小相识的未婚夫，是个路西斯人。路西斯和帝国签署和平协议那段时间订下的婚约，后来的事情你也知道了——印索穆尼亚沦陷，路西斯王国的情势越来越危急。军队竭尽全力，又打了大大小小数场战役，但已经无力挽回败局。  
这时候，她来到奥尔缇西公开演讲，说尼弗尔海姆先挑起战争，说尼弗尔海姆以和平的名义向路西斯伸出浸满毒药的橄榄枝，并且拿出了充分的证据证明了帝国的野心。”威廉说，“演讲通过广播传达到世界各地，帝国怎么可能容忍这种事情。”  
“然后呢？”  
“演讲结束后数个小时内就被处死了。”威廉低头抚平他衬衣上的褶皱，声音平静，“她有个在帝国军队身居高位的哥哥，也在几天之内就被查明提供了那些证据。不知道他是忽然良心发现，还是干脆入伍时就怀有异心。”  
“可她这么做这有什么用呢？”  
“有什么用？那之后特涅布莱发生了多大的动乱，阿德鲁德趁机想要独立，路西斯剩余的军队全线反扑，帝国军几乎疲于应付。那是他们距离胜利最近的一次。”  
塔尔科特吞咽了一下，让自己的声音听起来不像是在颤抖：“但还是失败了。”  
“实力差距太大，即使破釜沉舟也没能成功。”威廉平静地说，“顺便一提，她的未婚夫就是死在那场战争里。”  
威廉看着失魂落魄的塔尔科特，还是没忍心给他最后一击。  
“那位女士的讣告就是她的未婚夫执笔。你之前和我提及你爷爷保留的报纸，大概就是那一版吧。”  
·  
塔尔科特不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情从那张破旧的报纸上查到信息，又跑去图书馆找历年的报纸，想找到那篇讣文。他想知道在那个人在得知了恋人的死讯而又即将迈上战场之际究竟是什么样的心情。  
他拿着报纸的手甚至有点颤抖，直到他看到最后的署名，积存在心里的眼泪才终于落了下来。  
“诺克提斯·路西斯·伽拉姆”  
王的未婚妻先一步离开了王，而王也终究离开了他的人民。  
-End-


End file.
